


Communion Cups

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes in Cedric and Harry's relationship come from all kinds of places and in all kinds of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion Cups

**Author's Note:**

> For zeta0497 The Request - Pairing: Harry/Cedric/Snape - Prompts: Boggart, Shrieking Shack. I couldn't remember when I wrote this if Cedric was 16 or 17 in GoF so I made him 17 because then he's an adult in the wizarding world. Remember when I said I sucked at drabbles? Remember that? I wasn't wrong. Where the f-ing hell did all of this stinking plot come from? Thanks to shannon730 for the quick beta.

It had become difficult to come up with places to meet. Hogwarts was a vast space, but with the visiting students and a school already filled with curious people, Harry had to adopt a Hermione-like intellect to find somewhere to be alone. Put more correctly, he had to find somewhere to be alone with Cedric. The Shrieking Shack seemed like a logical choice and, knowing how to disable the Whomping Willow, he would be able to sneak away relatively easily.

The final challenge of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was only a few weeks away and there would be the entire summer between them before they would meet again. Harry doubted Uncle Vernon would take him to London to meet with his... whatever Cedric was to him. Boyfriend? That seemed odd and not quite right. They'd kissed, that much was true, but did that make him Cedric's boyfriend? Harry smiled confusedly at that thought.

"Thinking about someone I know?" Cedric asked, leaning against the door frame. He was tall and lean and absolutely gorgeous. His bag was slung over his shoulder and he looked calm and comfortable with his robes opened and his tie loosened. Harry thought Cedric was stark raving mad for even looking twice at him, but he was willing to accept Cedric's particular brand of insanity because it benefited him so directly.

"Could be," Harry said cryptically. "You have any trouble getting down here?" he asked, standing up from the rickety bed he'd been sitting on. He walked over to Cedric, dropping the text book he'd been holding on his way across the room. There were holes in the walls and the building shook when a fierce wind blew through, but to Harry it was like a palace. They were alone; it was brilliant.

Cedric shook his head instead of answering; he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and drew him closer. When their lips met it was with the energy of a two-year-old who'd been told to sit still for hours. Harry moaned as Cedric's tongue joined his and he delighted in the corresponding noises flowing from the boy in front of him.

It had only been after the lake that he'd sat down to talk with Cedric. He'd been jealous of Cedric, jealous of Cho, and full of confused feelings. Harry had only wanted to talk about the tournament, to talk about what Cedric thought might come next, but it had stretched into the evening and before they knew it, it was curfew and Cedric had to attend to his prefect duties.

Harry had said goodbye with a sadness he didn't understand. They'd ended up talking about everything from Quidditch to Harry's parents to what it felt like to be singled out. Cedric had tried to understand and empathize and it felt like the world's problems weren't all Harry's to sort out after all.

Harry had sought him out the next day, looking for that feeling again, but also delighting in Cedric's company. He was easy to talk to and he listened more completely than anyone Harry had ever known. He also wasn't a person to just sit back and allow a conversation to flow over him. No, Cedric was quick-witted and actually enjoyed arguing.

It wasn't until the third chat, sitting near the lake that Harry realized he watched Cedric's lips, and not his eyes, when he spoke. It was those full, pink lips that made Harry realize the truth. He was probably more jealous of Cho than he had been of Cedric.

It was those same full lips Harry was kissing right now and enjoying very much. Cedric's mouth could set his mind running with a few words from this mouth and his kisses had the same effect on the blood rushing through his veins. Harry pulled the taller boy closer to his body so he could wrap his arms around his neck. Cedric had several inches on Harry and standing made kissing quite awkward, but it was worth it. Cedric pulled away from Harry for a moment, breathing heavily.

"I guess somebody was happy to see me," Cedric said, his voice lustful and deep.

"It's been a week, Cedric," Harry explained, pulling his hands down from where they'd curled into the older boy's hair.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Cedric said quickly. He looked at Harry's flushed appearance and smiled at his good fortune. He wondered if anyone else had gotten to see him like this. Even at Quidditch Harry didn't look like this. His heart was racing and his lips were full and wet from kisses. Cedric was sure there'd never been anything sexier.

Suddenly, a noise rang from behind them. Both boys turned toward the sound and looked curiously through the gaping hole in the wall. It had sounded like someone was walking in the room, but there was no way anyone could be inside. Walking closer, Harry's eyes widened to cartoon character proportions as the source of the noise became clear. The last person he would want to find him in such a compromising position was standing in the hallway of the house and looking at him like Christmas, his birthday, and every gift giving occasion from now until the end of time had just happened all in one moment.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory, this _is_ a surprise," Professor Snape said with a sneer.

Harry couldn't stop his mouth from flapping open and shut. He'd been so sure that they'd be safe. He'd taken every precaution to see that they'd not been followed. He'd checked the map over and over again to make sure no one had seen him walk across the grounds. And yet, here was Severus Snape standing in front of him, looking happy as a clam.

"Do close your mouth, Mr. Potter," Snape said, obviously enjoying this. "It's most unattractive."

Harry snapped his mouth closed and stared at Snape and Cedric waiting for one of them to make the next move. Snape hadn't punished them; he was looking at them as if expecting one or both to beg for mercy. As Harry thought about the times Snape had punished him before, he wondered what was so different about this situation and then he noticed the smile forming on Cedric's lips. What was he up to?

Only a week before, dizzy with the sensations of Cedric's lips on his neck, the Hufflepuff seeker had asked him if he'd ever thought about any of the professors in a sexual way. Harry's face had flushed red and he sputtered a very unconvincing no. Cedric had tortured him with whispers against his skin until he'd given in and admitted that he'd thought about what Professor Snape looked like underneath his robes. To Harry's surprise, he hadn't laughed, but instead kissed him fiercely, pushing him against the corner of the prefect's bathroom and grinding against him. Cedric was the first person Harry had ever kissed and this was further than they'd ever gone together. His brain wasn't thinking on the how's or why's but only that it felt so good and he never wanted Cedric to stop.

It was this conversation that was running behind Harry's mind as he looked at Cedric's smile. Had he told Snape what he'd said? Was Harry a joke between the two of them? Were they going to laugh at him? All these questions and a million more were speeding through Harry's mind as the silence continued.

"Aren't you going to punish us?" Harry asked, stupidly.

"Do you want me to?" Snape asked with one eyebrow raised.

Cedric moaned from next to him and Harry looked at him confusedly. He was sure there was something that had been said that he didn't understand but he couldn't figure out what. Harry shook his head at Snape and quickly said, "No. I don't want to be punished."

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Potter?" Snape said, stepping forward. "I think there are quite a few punishments that need to be handed out."

Another low moan from Cedric, as his weight shifted from one foot to the other and back again. Harry could see that his lover was getting unspeakably turned on, but from what he couldn't tell. Maybe Harry hadn't been the only one to think about what the professor wore underneath his clothes. Harry's eyes, which had returned to normal size, widened once again when Snape stepped forward and kissed Cedric full on the lips. They were nearly the same height so their bodies touched from shoulders to knees as they stood and dueled with lips, tongues, and teeth in front of a very confused and aroused fourth year.

Harry was fourteen and his knowledge of sex was pretty limited. He had even less knowledge of what was going on in front of him. His brain turned off completely the moment Snape had kissed Cedric. Only the autonomic systems of his brain were running, keeping him breathing and the blood flowing, but every other part of his brain was screaming about how wrong this was.

It wasn't until they broke apart that Harry could start thinking again. They were looking at him as if they expected him to say something. It was as if the triangle that had existed only moments before with he and Cedric looking to Snape to speak had rotated and now Harry was at the peak instead of safely on the base. Finally his mind cleared enough for words to form and he looked into Cedric's eyes to try to find answers. There were none.

"What's going on here?" Harry finally asked quietly. There was an anger building up inside him and the fierce beast that generally took over when he was annoyed or irritated could not be convinced to come out. He was too confused to be truly angry so his mind settled on hurt and oddly aroused.

"Come here, Harry," Cedric said gently. Harry stepped forward and Cedric kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No, don't," Harry said, pushing him away. "Tell me what's going on. I'm not going to let you kiss me and get me all confused."

"What's going on, Mr. Potter," Snape said in that low, self-gratified way he was so fond of, "is that Mr. Diggory was good enough to tell me of the chat the two of you had."

"Don't be mad, Harry," Cedric said, quickly. "I thought you'd want this."

"You thought I'd want to stand here and watch you kiss someone else?" Harry said, finally angry. "Well, you were wrong," he said, starting to cry. Hot headed and impatient in the best of circumstances Harry wanted to escape. He turned away from Cedric and walked to the bed where his books, wand, and cloak lay on the bed. What had for a moment felt confusing and almost sexy now felt like a boggart had taken control of his mind and had shown him his worst fear. Picking up his things he sighed, trying to get himself under control. "I'm going back to the castle, Cedric. Do me a favor, all right? Don't try to talk to me anymore."

"Harry, wait," Cedric called after him. Following Harry out into the hall, he attempted to explain what had happened, how it'd happened. As he searched for the words he mentally slapped himself for thinking this was going to work. Severus had told him it wouldn't. Severus had said Harry was too young and that Cedric should just keep him to himself. Severus had said... well many things that had turned out to be true. Harry was indeed a fourteen year old boy with all the emotions and depth of feeling that came along with that. He couldn't be expected to understand the reactions running through his body. It was something Cedric had trouble understanding and he was older than Harry. He'd seen the flush break out on Harry's neck and face when Severus had first kissed him. Cedric knew he'd been interested but Harry was feeling betrayed and confused and there was no way to get to more pleasant things until they dealt with those feelings.

"What?" Harry finally said impatiently. "What do you have to say to me that's going to make any difference, Cedric?"

"I'm a stupid, stupid git," Cedric said after a moment's pause.

"That's obvious, Mr. Diggory," Snape said, walking into the hall to join them. "What he means to say, Mr. Potter, is that I was right. You weren't ready for this."

"I wasn't ready to be broken up with? Or to end... whatever it was we were doing together? What? I wasn't ready for what?" Harry said, sounding older than he was. He wasn't yelling but the bite in his words was something he usually reserved for talks with Dudley.

Snape didn't answer. He realized a fight with Harry wasn't going to fix anything. Words weren't going to fix anything. Cedric gaping at them wasn't going to fix anything. Harry was too mad for words. This would require action. Snape sighed and stepped forward. He stood in front of Harry and glared down at him. Harry looked up and returned the expression with a petulance that reminded Snape of his age and how much he had to lose by this one stupid action.

"Mr. Diggory, come here," he ordered, not taking his eyes away from Harry. He stepped back and guided Cedric in front of him. He put his arms around him and looked at Harry over his shoulder. "Now, Mr. Potter," he said before kissing Cedric's neck. "Mr. Diggory told me of your little..." a short lick to his shoulder before continuing, "fascination and I have to admit, I was a bit curious about you myself. I told him to let it go as you are under age and my student. These things make it very difficult for any resolution to our," he paused, looking intensely into Harry's eyes, "...shared curiosity."

Harry's eyes widened as he finally understood what Snape was saying. He looked to Cedric for confirmation. He nodded and Harry couldn't help the short gasp that tumbled from his lips. He covered his mouth with one hand before looking back to Snape.

"But, you hate me," Harry said, his head shaking in confusion.

"Also true," Snape admitted. "It does not mean, however, that I do not desire you as well." He'd continued touching Cedric as they spoke and the boy who had seemed so confident and sure was having trouble standing as those long, thin fingers touched his overly sensitive nipples through his uniform shirt.

"Harry I don't want to lose you," Cedric said with a moan rising at the end. "I thought you wanted him as much as I did. When I asked you about it in the Prefect's bath you got so excited, and blushed so prettily." Walking forward and breaking Snape's embrace, Cedric put his hands on Harry's cheeks and bent down to looked at him. "If you don't want this, I'll put a stop to it and we don't ever have to talk about it again."

"What if I don't know what I want?" Harry asked. Snape touching Cedric had been beautiful, like watching a violent thunder storm breaking over a calm sea. The contrast between the severe angles and the soft beauty was amazing and Harry would be lying if he said it wasn't enticing.

"Then, like I'd suggested in the beginning," Snape said, moving forward, "we'll give you time to grow up."

"He doesn't mean that like it sounds," Cedric said, soothing the anger that was about to erupt from Harry. "He means we'll give you some space to work out what you feel about this whole thing. This is all rather sudden and like I said before I'm a stupid, stupid git for springing this on you. What we have is so new and I should have thought about this instead of thinking with my bits instead of my brain."

Harry chuckled and looked past Cedric to Snape who'd shared the laugh with him. "What about you? You and Cedric, I mean?"

"What about us?" Snape asked curtly.

"How long has that been going on?" he asked, side-stepping Cedric to face Snape directly.

"Since the beginning of this year," Cedric admitted. At Harry's shocked expression, Cedric explained. "I was already seventeen at the beginning of this year and I was no longer taking Potions. I'd had suspicions that he was... um... interested in me since just before last summer and decided to see what would happen. Suffice it to say that... something... did."

"Oh," he said, once again confused. If Cedric had been with Snape this entire year, why had he started dating Harry? Why had he even kissed Harry? "I don't understand," he finally admitted. "Why were you with me then?"

"Because I think I love you," Cedric said softly.

"Ponce," Snape said coarsely.

Cedric glared at Snape before kissing Harry quickly on the lips. "Snape doesn't love me and I don't love him. I don't think I ever will. I like his body and what he can do to mine," Cedric said with a blush. "I like the way he feels, but it's you I love. Does that make any sense to you at all?"

"So you're using him?" Harry said, trying to understand.

"We're using each other," Snape clarified smoothly.

"And now you want to use me?" he asked.

"In a matter of speaking," Snape answered. He looked down Harry's body and grinned. "It will have to be awhile, however."

Harry shook his head and said, "Why?"

"Because, dear boy, you are too young for me, as I told Cedric already. In a few years I expect you to come see me again and we'll discuss this further. In the meantime," he said before bending to kiss Harry softly on the lips. He lifted his gaze for a moment and kissed him again, this time with ferocious energy. Harry grasped desperately at his heavy robes, trying to find anything to hold onto as he was pushed into oblivion. Snape didn't touch any other part of his body, but it felt like his skin was on fire. Something about the wrongness of what they were doing electrified his body and he couldn't help but give in to it. Pulling back from a gasping Harry, Snape smiled. "It should be interesting indeed. Goodbye for now," he said, running his thumb across Harry's lips before walking toward the Whomping Willow entrance to the shack.

Finally returning to himself, Harry looked at Cedric who was grinning at him. "What?" he asked. Cedric folded his arms and looked down at him through the hair that was always falling in his face.

"I felt exactly the same way the first time," Cedric admitted. He stepped toward Harry, pushing him against the wall. "Do you know how wonderful the two of you look together?" Cedric kissed him quickly, before nibbling along his jaw and neck. "You're so beautiful and he's so brutal," he said kissing him again. "I can't even tell you what it did to me to see you kiss him."

"You didn't feel angry at all?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I have to beat down some jealousy because he's touching you and I'm not, but it's still beautiful. I think I shall have to keep you. I don't want other people getting to see you look like this," Cedric said, kissing Harry as if he were trying to suck the life out of him and replace it at the same time. His hands weren't motionless on Harry's body either. Just as his hands snuck up under Harry's shirt to touch his stomach and glide up his chest, Harry had an odd thought. He broke the kiss and looked up at Cedric whose eyes were glazed over with lust.

"But it was okay for Snape to touch me?" Harry asked. "I don't understand this."

"Harry," Cedric sighed frustratedly. "You said you were interested in Snape, and while I stopped seeing him when I started seeing you I thought it would be brilliant to bring him in to see what would happen. I thought we'd discussed my absolute git-ness. Harry, I just want to kiss you. I want to touch you. I want to make your body hum and I want you to forget this even happened if you don't want it to happen again. Please, Harry. I just want to touch you," he said, the words tumbling out of him so fast he lost the usual calm he effected even in the most trying of circumstances. "I'm begging you, please."

Harry stepped away from Cedric and walked back into the bedroom. He dropped his things on the floor and looked up to make sure that Cedric had followed him. He'd been thinking about something for the last few weeks and he figured now was as good a time as any.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing to the bed. Cedric obeyed, giving Harry a confused glance. He was slightly surprised when Harry knelt on his lap, his legs straddling Cedric's body.

"You're too bloody tall," Harry said before kissing him. "My neck always hurts when we're standing," he explained. He pushed Cedric's robes over his shoulders and smiled when Cedric helped him take them off. Harry encircled his neck with his hands and kissed him again, this time leading the kiss toward more. When he began to unbutton Cedric's shirt, the boy underneath him gasped in surprise.

"What're you doing, Harry?" Cedric asked hopefully.

"I want to touch you, too."

"Be my guest," Cedric said, taking off the shirt when Harry had finished with the buttons.

Harry sucked in a breath when Cedric's shirt had come off. They'd never done anything more than kiss even though some of those sessions had lead to rubbing against whatever body part was nearest. This was the first time Harry had seen his body uncovered. "You're beautiful," he said before kissing down his neck to his shoulders. Licking along his clavicle, Harry delighted in the taste of his skin. When his tongue touched the older boy's nipples, however, Cedric thrust up into his lap and moaned, his head falling back with the feeling.

"Cor, Harry," Cedric gasped. "That feels so good."

"You taste good," Harry replied before applying the same treatment to his other nipple. At the corresponding thrust in his lap, Harry smiled and bit softly on the protruding nubbin. It was fun to watch Cedric come so undone. He'd barely touched him and it only made Harry wonder what more he could do to him. Harry _was_ fourteen after all and he was well aware of how to touch his own equipment. He wondered if Cedric would like all of the things he did. The only way to find out was to try, and he intended to.

THE END.


End file.
